A Very Supernatural Smallville
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean have a job in Smallville Kansas. But when Dean starts acting stranger than usual, Sam starts to wonder if his Brother has been to Smallville before. Obviously a SPN SMV xover. Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Familiarity

**A/N: **Alright, I thought I'd take a crack at a crossover, so let's just see how it goes alright? Have fun boys and girls! (lois-singer, this one's for you!!)

**Smallville: Season 5 Between Episodes Splinter and Solitude**

**Supernatural: Season 1 Between Episodes Home and Asylum**

**A Very Supernatural Smallville**

1

**Familiarity **

Dean Winchester sat up and stretched, squinting against the sun filtering its way through the dingy curtains. It was _way_ too early to be up, but apparently Sam thought was sitting on one of the two crappy chairs that the King's Quarter's Motel had to offer, watching an infomercial on Oxy-clean.

"Why are you up so early?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam's nightmares gave him pounding headaches, and sleepless nights. Ninety percent of the time they were about his girlfriend Jessica, who had died in their apartment right above him three months ago. Dean had to literally pull him out of the burning building before he would leave, and he made an attempt to go back in once he was out. Despite Dean's pleads for his little brother to get some sleep, Sam had ignored him and spent most nights with an hour- maybe two- of sleep.

"Couldn't sleep," Sam said. Dean nodded and stood, heading toward the bathroom. "Hey, we got another job." Sam called, just as Dean was closing the door. He poked his head out and stared at him. He really had been up all night. Dean himself hadn't slept much either. This was the first time in twenty two years he'd been back in Lawrence, and his mom had been haunting the house he never wanted to see again. It had been a very, very long night.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I think it might be a vengeful spirit, possibly a Wendigo, but that's a stretch. People around this town have been disappearing for a few days then are found dead, and things beyond weird happen there all the time already, figured we should check it out." Sam said.

"Where is it? Bermuda Triangle or something?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No it's right here in Kansas. Really small town called Smallville." Dean froze. His eyes grew; he gripped the door frame a little tighter.

"Where?" Dean asked. Sam chuckled.

"I know, never heard of the place either. And who names a town Smallville? Anyway I'm surprised we haven't been there before. Two meteor showers, plenty of murders, accidental deaths, and just, well freaky shit. I found this old copy of the high school newspaper's article talking about this girl that was like, hundreds of years old but she was sucking the life out of people to stay alive." Sam said, still chortling. Dean didn't seem amused.

"So some kid needed a hobby at the newspaper, big deal. I still don't think it's up our alley."

"Dean, this place is nicknamed the meteor capital of the world. Weird stuff has been going on there for the past seventeen years. I think we should check it out. What's your problem anyway?" He asked. Dean frowned.

"I don't have a problem," He said a little too defensively. "I just don't think it's worth checking out, that's all." Sam stared at him.

"Dean in my entire life I have _never_ seen you turn down a hunt. What's up?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nothin'," He said with a small shrug. "I gave you my opinion on it; I didn't say we shouldn't check it out. Jeez Sam why are you acting so weird?" Dean laughed and walked into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind him. Sam stared at the spot his brother had been moments before, puzzled. Something was definitely wrong with Dean, well, more than usual.

* * *

Clark looked out the loft window, staring at the rising sun. His chores were finished early as usual, when you had the ability to run faster than a speeding bullet you kind of had an advantage, and the sky never ceased to fascinate him. He had a lot to think about right now. He had just found out his college professor was actually a Kryptonian, and had saved him from doing something horrible. Killing the woman he loved. The silver Kryptonite had made him hallucinate, and very dangerous, especially with the powers he possessed. Lana had understood what had happened, thanks to Chloe, who had saved him from another bad lie once again, but Clark still felt awful.

And on top of that whole mess, his father had decided to run for state senator against his ex-best friend, Lex Luthor. Mom wasn't even close to being thrilled about it. She hated the idea. Jonathon's heart wasn't what it used to be, another painful reminder of what Clark's powers cost the people he cared about, and she was scared at what this might do.

Clark was worried too, but more so about Lex. Lex was a ruthless business man but Clark had no doubt he was a vicious opponent and would stop it nothing to win, including pry into his father's private life.

Clark shook his head, he needn't worry about this right now. There was plenty of time later.

"Clark!" Martha's voice called. Clark smiled and raced down the barn steps, out the door, over the driveway and into the kitchen in less than a second. "Oh!" Martha exclaimed as he blew past her. "Honey, you really should stop at the porch when you do that." She said, patting her hair back down. Clark smiled meekly.

"Sorry Mom," He said, sitting down caddy corner from his father. "I'm hungry." Martha chuckled lightly and went to retrieve the orange juice from the fridge.

"So Clark," Jonathon said. "You catch a look at today's paper?" Jonathon tossed the paper he was reading onto the table. Clark glanced at it, skimming through the article.

"And all of these people have died?" He asked quietly. Jonathon nodded grimly. "Does anyone know what might be doing this?"

"Sheriff Adams said she might have a few ideas when I talked to her yesterday, but she did say it was definitely a who, not a what." Clark looked at the newspaper again.

"Dad, the way they describe these injuries, sounds like a wild animal did it. Is she sure?" He said as Martha poured the juice into the glasses in front of them.

"Oh she's sure alright," Jonathon said. "Then again she's sure about everything." He said with a grin. Martha sat down and shook her head.

"I've never met a human being that could ever do something like this without a guilty conscience." She said. Jonathon's grin faded to a smirk.

"Get a Luthor in the right mood." He mumbled, digging into his eggs. She gave him a stern look.

"I'll see if I can find anything out," Clark said, swallowing the last of his orange juice and rising with an empty plate. "Chloe might know something." He set the plate down in the sink and sped out of the kitchen, leaving a slight wind in his wake. Martha shook her head.

"I swear that boy only eats more as he gets older." She said. Jonathon grinned.

"Well when you have woman that cooks like you and looks as lovely as you do…" He said, trailing off. Martha smiled warmly at him.

"Well _I_ was talking about Clark."

* * *

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter as they passed the sign that blared: Welcome to Smallville Kansas, Population 45,001 The Meteor Capital of the World! He'd seen that sign before, and the last time he did he was driving as fast as he could in the opposite direction, falling rocks visible in his rearview. He swore to himself that no matter what, he would never come back here, and now, now he was gonna kill Sam when they got out of here, if he got out of here alive.

Sam glanced over at his older brother, who was extremely tense, and had been that way since they had left Lawrence this morning. His hands were wrapped around the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were stark white. His shoulders were rigid, and every time Sam asked him a question he nearly bit his head off. This was the longest time in history Sam had been in the car with Dean riding in total silence.

"Okay, Dean, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"I told you Sam, nothing." He muttered.

"And I told you, you're full of shit. Have you been here before, or what?" Sam asked harshly.

"Sam, for the last time, shut up!" Dean snarled. Sam sat back in the seat with a huff. They pulled onto the street that could only be Main Street, and the only street in town. Dean pulled over and put the Impala in park.

"So where're we going first?" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"Probably the place where locals hang out. See if we can find out any local legends or something like that."

"How're we gonna figure that out?" Sam asked, getting out of the Impala. Dean looked down the street, staring at the sign that said Talon.

"We could start there." He said, gesturing toward the building.

"A movie theatre?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"No it's a coffee shop." He said. Sam looked at him, as if he had just proven a point. Dean started walking down the sidewalk.

"Shut up."

--So...How'd I do? Why don't you push that pretty button and tell me?--


	2. Reunion

2

**Reunion**

Clark walked down the steps of the _Daily Planet_ that led to the basement. It was still very strange to know that Chloe worked here. She had talked about it since eighth grade, and he was ecstatic to know that she had achieved her dream, but that didn't make it any less weird.

"Clark!" Chloe called, waving him over to her desk. Clark smiled and worked his way through the bustling people that seemed to be everywhere.

"Hey Chloe," He said. "How's it going?" Chloe sighed and sat down.

"I've done the first two pages of the obits I was assigned, you know how riveting those can be." She picked up a piece of paper off her desk. "Edna Hardwick, age ninety eight, died of natural causes," She shook her head and set the paper down. "I'm booked!" She said sarcastically. Clark chuckled lightly.

"Have you heard about all the deaths around Smallville?" He asked, turning serious. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, pretty scary stuff," She said. "And Sheriff Adams thinks it's a person doing it right?" Clark cocked his brow at her. She smiled meekly. "So I've been doing a little research lately, sue me. It's that reporter blood in me," She shrugged. "It's a curse." Clark sat down in the desk chair opposite her.

"So how much do you know?" Clark asked. "I mean, do you think it's another Meteor Freak, or an actual serial killer?"

"I'm not really sure Clark. I am leaning on the Meteor Freak side though," She turned to her monitor, her fingers flying across the keyboard. "There's been reports of power surges and witnesses talking about a woman that doesn't seem to be real."

"I've never heard of a Meteor Freak this heartless before." Clark said. Chloe nodded.

"Me either. I think you should probably check it out though. I mean, considering." She said with a grin. Clark nodded.

"Thanks Chloe. I'll see you around." He smiled. She nodded, and held onto the papers on her desk as he darted out of the basement. She shook her head.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again," She said under her breath. "Man I wish I could do that."

* * *

Dean walked into the small coffee shop, looking at surroundings so familiar and so unreal at the same time. Sam gazed around in wonder. What he had taken for a movie theatre turned out to be a pretty cool looking coffee house. There seemed to be high school students everywhere, along with some of the older residents. Compared to the countless bars he was used to, this was a nice change.

"You'd figure there'd be a bar in this hick town." Dean mumbled. Sam shook his head.

"I'm gonna talk to some of these kids and see if they know anything." He said. Dean nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah you do that. I'm gonna talk to the hottie behind the counter." He said. Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean strolled through the throng of kids and reached the counter. He sat down on one of the stools and waited for the pretty brunette to get to him. She handed espressos to a couple of giddy looking girls and turned to him. Her eyes lit up, a smile crept across her face.

"Well what can I do for you?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"Uh, black coffee please." He said, reading her nametag. Lois. The name registered, and he hid the skipped beat of his heart with a smile. _Don't recognize me, don't recognize me, don't recognize me…_

"Comin' right up sugar. Definitely a change from the wusses that usually come in here." She said, grabbing a cup and turning around. She set the now full cup in front of him and rested her elbows on the counter.

"I take it you get a lotta half-cafe mocha latte's?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yeah something like that. So where're you from? You don't look like you're from the middle of nowhere." She said.

"Lawrence actually." He said. She nodded.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. "I mean, this place moves about five miles an hour in a year."

"I'm a private investigator. Heard about the murders that have been happening lately, thought I should check it out." He said, pulling the lie out of nowhere. She nodded.

"And that guy that came in with you, is he your partner or..?" She asked.

"Nah, he's my little brother. Wanted to tag along." He said.

"Yeah, I know how that goes." Lois said.

"So what the hell are you doing serving muffins at a hick-spit coffee shop?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Pays the bills," She said. "I live right upstairs, figured I could do Mrs. Kent a favor and keep the place going." He nodded, trying not to wince at the name.

"So, these murders, have you heard anything interesting about them?" He asked nonchalantly. She placed her hand on her hip, but still gave him a smile.

"Going into business mode are we?" She asked. He nodded, returning her grin. "All I've really heard was people have been torn apart by parties unknown. Some of the witnesses say they've seen this woman, but she 'disappears' before they could talk to her. Cops have found no trace of fingerprints or the mystery woman." She said, grabbing a pair of tongs and taking cookies out of a basket and placing them into the glass case with about a half a dozen others.

"Somebody's nosy." Dean teased. She smirked at him.

"Nobody pays attention to the cashier," She said with a shrug. "And let me tell you, people have big mouths." Dean smiled and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at Sam, who nodded, the signal that it was time to go. He turned back to Lois.

"Sorry but I have to get out of here." He said.

"Duty calls?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." He said, grabbing his coffee and getting off the stool.

"Hey," Lois said. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dean," He said. "See ya Lois." He turned and walked out the door. Lois was taken aback for a moment, then sighed and looked down at the nametag.

"Mm, cute."

* * *

Clark stopped running once he hit Main Street, making sure there was no one around to see him once he did. He headed toward the Talon, planning on asking Lois if she had heard anything about the murders that Chloe hadn't, though he doubted it. If there was anything to know, Chloe would have found out before most police would. He was less than a hundred feet form the entrance when two men walked out of the coffee shop, and one of them made him stop dead where he was. He was shocked for a moment, then furious. He felt his fist clench, anger rising in his chest. Without thinking he darted forward.

* * *

"So you and I found out the same thing." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, pushing past the double door onto the street. "So where the hell do you stay in the middle of nowhere?" He said, looking down both sides of the street. He only had seconds to register what he was looking at when he looked to his right, before a red and blue blur darted toward him. He winced and braced himself while Sam's eyes grew to record size. Then they weren't touching the ground anymore. The world rushed past them in a whirr, Dean felt sick. Sam was pretty sure he was gonna throw up, whether this sensation stopped or not. Thank God it did. There was a fist clutching Sam's shirt, which shoved him, causing him to stagger back, still trying to gain his balance. He looked up to see a kid, fury in his eyes, hand wrapped around his big brother's throat, and lifting him up off the ground.

"Clark! Clark! Let me explain please!" Dean choked. Sam ran forward, hand turning into a fist, aiming for the kid's face. He struck as hard as he could, and his hand instantly erupted in pain. It felt like he'd just hit a brick wall.

"Clark please!" Dean gasped. Clark glared at him for a moment, then, slowly the redness started to leave his face, and his grip loosened on his neck.

Sam was gripping his hand, making sure it wasn't broken. Thankfully it wasn't.

Dean collapsed on the grass, coughing and holding his throat.

"Jeez kid, lay off the Wheaties." He croaked. Clark glared at him, still enraged. Dean stood, still coughing lightly.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Clark asked darkly.

"Jason?" Sam murmured.

"First of all, my name's Dean. And second of all, everything that happened last year was a _big_ misunderstanding," Clark said nothing. Sam was looking from his brother, to Clark, and back again. "And for whatever it's worth, I'm really sorry."

"What the hell is going on!?" Sam bellowed.

--Whoa! What's goin' on? Feedback please!!--


	3. Explanation

3

**Explanation**

"What the hell is going on?!" Sam bellowed. Dean and Clark turned to him, as if they had just realized he was there.

"Sammy it's a _really_ long story," Dean said. "Last year, you were at school, Dad sent me out here to do a potential job and it sort of backfired-"

"Wait a second, your father's dead!" Clark exclaimed. Dean sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Alright Clark, let's get something straight. I am not the real Jason Teague. He died about two years ago. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm not rich, Genevieve is not my mother, thank god. Sam is my little brother and my Dad's name's John. I was born in Lawrence Kansas and the most expensive thing I own is my car." He said hurriedly. Clark was giving him an incredulous look.

"Then explain to me everything that happened last year. And I'd start with pointing a gun at my mother's face and pistol whipping my dad." Dean winced.

"I am so sorry about that dude, seriously, I never intended on hurting your parents, well once I understood they weren't…never mind."

"Then start from the beginning." Clark interrupted.

"Okay, Dad told me about this town that had way too much freaky shit goin' on. He had his own thing to deal with so he wanted me to do it. On my way I stopped in Metropolis. That's when I ran into Genevieve Teague. She said I was a spitting image of her son. I thought she was creepy as hell and told her to get away from me. Ya know I was supposed to be working. I was looking into this demigod thing that had to deal with these three stones," He said, giving Clark a hint. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean held up his hand. "Hold all questions 'til the end." He said. Clark frowned.

"She brought up the same thing, but called them something different. The elements of power. She asked if I was interested. I said I was. She said she'd pay me if I helped her look for them, once she understood what I did for a living."

"And what is that?" Clark asked.

"Well I lied. Told her I was a treasure hunter. So I ended up going to Paris, following her ass. That's when I met Lana," At the name, Clark scowled at him. "I started talking to her, got to know her, and I fell for her," Clark's scowl deepened. This time Dean noticed. "Hey look, she was fair game buddy.

"Anyway, I told Genevieve to shove it. She could keep her money; I just wanted to be with Lana. Then she up and left with barely a second's notice. I needed to go back to Smallville, hell I had to get back in the U.S. I still had some things to look into."

"You keep saying that," Clark said. "What do you mean by that anyway? Are you a cop of some sort?" Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Far from it dude. It's hard to explain."

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Clark said, folding his arms across his chest. Dean sighed.

"You know ghosts, demons, witches, all of it, is real." He said. Sam's eyes grew. Clark's arms fell.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed, taking a few steps toward him. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly. "You can't just _tell_ this kid about that, are you nuts?" Dean smiled and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, I definitely owe Clark this much, if not more. Last year was…well let's just say if I don't want Clark to kill me, I need to tell him the truth." He moved past his little brother and faced Clark again.

"I don't think I understand," Clark said. "What did you just say?"

"You saw three evil witches first hand dude, is it really that hard to believe the other stuff's real too?" Dean asked. Clark said nothing, so Dean continued. "Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, Poltergeists, all of it, real."

"You're crazy," Clark said, glaring at them. "You've seen way too many horror movies and you need serious help." Dean smirked.

"Oh, and I'm crazy if I think aliens are real too?" He asked. Clark's eyes grew. "Yeah Clark, I know," Dean said. Clark's expression changed from shocked, to worried. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything. Now do you want me to keep explaining?" Clark remained silent and nodded.

"Okay, so I came back to Smallville to one, stay with Lana, and two, finish what I started. I coached football for some extra cash. I mean, in a town like this it's a little hard to hustle pool," He chuckled, then realized he was the only one laughing. "When I got fired, thanks to the Hairless Wonder, then the bastard asks me to work for him. Only reason I said yes was because I needed to find those rocks."  
"Why did you want them so bad?" Clark asked. "What would you have done with them?" Dean sighed.

"The legend said that demigods had left them here for humans to find, and if the wrong people got them, then well, we're screwed. In my line of work, legends are usually true. Then again, I never thought aliens existed either," He said pointedly. "I really didn't have the best time here." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you had it _so _bad." Clark said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Dean said. "For starters I had to deal with Mr. Jealousy for the whole time I was in this place. I went to China to try and find one of the stones and I end up tortured via jumper cables for hours on end, once again thanks to Mr. Clean. I had an evil witch possess my girlfriend and throw me out a window, thanks by the way. Um, let's see, you snatched her from me on your Prom night. I got shot at by a student. I got shot period three times by Lionel Luthor, sent over an eighty foot cliff and into a deep river and almost drowned. That's why I freaked out on your parents. And on top of trying to find the stones, I thought you were possessed."

"By what?" Clark asked. Sam stifled a laugh; Dean smirked.

"A demon, the only thing you _can_ get possessed by kid." He said.

"Why would you think I was possessed?" Clark asked.

"Gee, I dunno. How about you being at every crime scene under the sun? Or showing up in places in seconds? Lifting things you shouldn't be able to? It all fit. Until I got to your house. Things just sorta fell into place. I didn't guess alien at first, I had to find that out on my own."

"How?" Clark asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Dean barked a laugh.

"Another really long story," He said. "But trust me, I know. The heat vision, the super speed, the strength, yeah, I know. After the rock hit your house I got the hell out of there, dodging rocks in the process."

"I thought the police found a body?" Clark asked.

"One word dude, Luthors. Jr. specifically. And after I disappeared I guess he didn't want the hassle of finding a nobody, after he realized the real Jason was dead," He said. Clark nodded, processing the information he had just received. "And I really am sorry about what happened with your parents, I wasn't really gonna kill 'em. I thought they were protecting you, well the possessed you. I thought they might even be possessed too. And, even if they were I wouldn't hurt them. You can't hurt the human bodies of the possessed people, cause then you're just hurting the humans in them. So, like I said, I'm really sorry." Clark sighed.

"I know you are," He said. "But they don't." A smile slowly crept its way across his face. Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh you are not makin' me..?" He began. Clark nodded. "Great, the super-powered Kent let's me live, but he allows his father to murder me. Thanks." Dean groaned. Clark laughed.

"I don't _think_ Dad'll kill you," He said. "But I'm not making any promises." He said.

"So does this mean we get to go back to civilization now?" Sam asked. Clark smiled. The next thing the brothers Winchester knew, they were flying past fields upon fields at lightning speed, and stopped right back where Clark had taken them from the first time.

--Wonder how the parents are gonna take this news! Have to wait to find out!! Feedback please!--


	4. Meet The Parents

--I'm Baaaack!--

4

Clark sat in the back seat of Dean's car, thinking. This was definitely a lot to take in.

Apparently, he had never met Jason Teague. He had met Dean Winchester, who was absolutely a better person than Jason had been, if that made any sense. Though Dean had given him a good explanation, but he still had a few questions.

"Dean?" Clark began. "If you really did care about Lana, like you say you did, why did you act the way you did with her?" Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Because I knew better Clark. I knew that I couldn't stay with her because I wasn't who I said I was. And plus, with my line of work, you don't get to be with someone you care about. They get hurt. So, I pushed her away on purpose. I put on the best creepy stalker face I had, and it worked."

"Did you kill Bridgette Crosby?" Clark asked. Dean was so startled by the question he swerved the car, but quickly corrected it.

"No!" He yelled. "That was Luthor, all the way. I could never kill anything human Clark."  
"So you really were framed?"

"Yeah I was. I told Genevieve that I really did it, once she started talking to me again, so she'd trust me."

"How'd you get the stone to give to Lana then?"

"Found it next to her. I think Jr. skipped over it when he was looking for it. Dumbass." He spat.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sam was still stunned, which is why he was so quiet this whole time. Dean had literally led another life while he was at school. He had a million questions of his own, but he'd wait to ask them later.

"Dean," Clark said, breaking the silence again. "Was your and Lana's relationship just a game to you or what?" He asked. At that moment, Dean turned the Impala in his driveway and stopped when they got close enough. Without glancing at Clark he shoved the door open and stepped out, Sam and Clark following suit. Dean faced Clark, jaw set, fists clenched, face red.

"Kid," He snarled. "If I could kick your ass right now I would! Me and Lana…Contrary to belief I really did love her. So you shut the hell up! You have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Dean's chest heaved, and Clark thoroughly believed that even though a blow wouldn't hurt Clark, Dean'd hit him anyway. But instead, he shook his head.

"Dean, it was just a question," Clark said. "I'm sorry." Dean's breathing evened.

"Thanks. Now can we please go talk to your parents? I'm pretty much ready to die so…" He trailed off with a smirk. "Nice knowin' you Sam."

* * *

Martha and Jonathon didn't notice him when he walked in. They were both busy. Martha was behind the oven, carefully pulling out what he assumed was dinner. And God did it smell good. Jonathon was buried in bills, both of their attentions on what was in front of them. When they saw that their son had entered they looked up and smiled at him, then looked at him and his little brother.

Their expressions varied. Mrs. Kent looked shocked more than anything. Mr. Kent on the other hand, was pissed. His chair shot back almost immediately, his hands flat on the table, face beet red in a second.

Dean winced, waiting for a lifetime of hauling sixty pound hay bales to punch him as hard as it could, but nothing came.

"Dad, hang on a second." Clark said gently. Dean thought it was amazing how Mr. Kent and Clark could both have the same expression when they were furious.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent please, if I could just take a minute and explain." He said. Martha walked over to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say. Slowly, he sat back down, his hands folding into fists.

"Go ahead Jason." Martha said. Dean chuckled.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent, but my name's Dean." He said. He explained everything to them as he did to Clark, hoping it might save his life.

"…And I am really, really, really sorry. And I'll pay for that windshield if you want me to." He said. Jonathon sighed. He and Martha looked at each other, doing that parent silent talking thing. Jonathon shook his head. Martha gave him an imploring look. After a moment he sighed and nodded. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled at Dean.

"We forgive you Dean," She said. "You had good intentions I suppose. And anyone that looks out for our son has to be a good person." Dean was astounded. She was, by far, the most forgiving person he had ever seen in his life.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Kent," He said. Behind him, Sam cleared his throat. "Oh, right. This is my little brother Sam." Martha smiled at him.

"Hi Sam." She said. Jonathon nodded.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Sam replied, giving Dean a hinting look.

"Um, well, we should get out of here and get a room somewhere-"

"Oh hush," Martha said. "You boys don't wanna stay in some dingy motel. You can stay here. I can guarantee the food's better." She chuckled.

"What?" Jonathon and Clark said in unison. She stared at both of them sternly.

"Jonathon," She said gently. "Dean was trying to save our son during that whole mess, and us too. He went through a lot just to help us and asked for nothing in return," Dean felt himself flush. "The least we can do is let him and his brother stay here."

"Alright." Jonathon sighed. Martha smiled.

"Hope you boys are hungry." She said. Dean grinned.

"Starving."

* * *

"Alright Dean what the hell?" Sam whispered harshly. "What the hell were you doing here last year?! And how come you never told me about it?" Dean sighed. They were standing outside in the Kent driveway, bright stars twinkling above their heads.

"Sam, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Dad doesn't even know what all went on here." He said.

"Are you saying you never told Dad about this?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"I never got the chance. When I got back from here he was gone. I waited about a month before I came and got you." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, honestly, would you believe me if I told you all that if you hadn't heard it from Clark first?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't have." He said.

"Sammy you realize that no matter what we can _never_ tell another soul about Clark right? Not even Dad." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow we need to get started on this hunt so I can get the hell out of here. But right now, I'm goin' to bed like everybody else in the damn house." Sam nodded. Dean turned and walked toward the farmhouse. "Call the couch!"

Sam groaned.

"Great."

--I swear the action'll pick up after this! But, feedback would be fabulous for now!! ; ) --


	5. Broken Cars

--Enjoy guys!--

5

**Broken Cars**

"So how much do we know?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"Not a lot," He said. "I mean, there's a general area where the bodies have been found but other than that…There's nothing remotely hinting that there should be a haunting there. No mysterious deaths, no murders, nothing. It's just an empty field." He said. Dean swallowed a mouthful of the best eggs he had eaten in his life and shrugged.

"Well, we've gone for less. Besides, we are in Smallville." He said.

"Trust me honey," Martha said, setting another cup of coffee in front of Sam, who nodded his thanks. "If it even sounds remotely strange it's probably true."

"I always thought the Triangle was the weirdest place in Earth, then I came here." Dean chuckled.

"Seems pretty normal to me." Sam said.

"Wait a week." Dean grumbled. Martha laughed, setting down plates they assumed were Clark and Jonathon's.

"I'd guess twenty-four hours." She smiled.

"Very true Mrs. Kent," Dean grinned. "By the way, you have got to be the best cook I've met in my life." He said truthfully. Martha blushed.

"Aren't you charming?" She said. Dean shrugged. Martha rolled her eyes. They turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Mornin' Clark." Dean grinned. Clark sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess it wasn't a dream." He said, opening his eyes. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Nope," He grinned. "So, you helpin' us on this?"

"On what?" Clark asked, sitting down.

"The little ghost we have to take care of, you helping?" Dean elaborated. Clark nodded.

"If I must." He said. At that moment the front door opened and Jonathon walked in, smiling.

"Did you get it to work?" Martha asked. Jonathon's grin broadened and he nodded.

"It took three and a half hours but I got it to run." He said.

"That tractor is seriously still giving you guys' issues?" Dean asked. Clark nodded grimly. "Yikes."

"So where are we looking first?" Clark asked. Dean looked at Sam, who sighed.

"Probably the last crime scene," Sam said. "It's the most likely place where we'd find EMF." He explained.

"What's EMF?" Clark asked.

"Electromagnetic Frequencies," Dean said. "It's the trail ghosts leave behind if they've been somewhere. Works with other stuff too." Clark nodded.

"If it's a closed crime scene how are you boys gonna get close enough to check that?" Jonathon asked. The brother's exchanged glances.

"We have our methods." Sam said. Martha frowned.

"I hope they're legal methods." She said sternly. Dean bit his lip.

"Well, they aren't _that_ illegal…for the most part." He said with a small shrug. Martha shook her head.

"You boys do what you need to do, just please don't get my son arrested." She said. Jonathon nodded in agreement. Dean smiled.

"Can do Mrs. Kent."

"I think your mom thinks we're a bad influence." Dean said, chuckling. Clark shook his head.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"Dude, he talks in his sleep." He said. Clark laughed. Dean smirked and opened the Impala's door.

"Least I don't snore loud enough to wake the dead." He mumbled. Sam frowned; Clark laughed again. Dean grinned at his younger brother and turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Dean said, turning the key again. This time the car sputtered and gasped. Dean let off, not wanting to damage the starter. "What the hell?!" Dean bellowed. He shoved the car door back open, pulling a lever to release the latch that held the hood closed. "Okay Baby what's wrong?" He said, worry in his voice. Sam's eyes were wide. He knew what happened when something was wrong with the Impala. If Dean found out someone had purposely messed with it, he turned homicidal.

Dean's eyes darted frantically back and forth, scanning the engine for something amiss. He bent down closer, brow creasing.

He stepped back looking at his car.

"Clark," Dean said, not looking at him. "Do me a favor and lift the front of her, _carefully_." Clark nodded and put his hand under the front end of the car and lifted as cautiously as he could. Dean shrugged his jacket off and laid it on the fence behind him. A few moments later he was under the car.

"Does this happen often?" Clark asked. Sam shook his head.

"Dean treats his car better than himself. There is never _any_ reason for there to be _anything_ wrong." He whispered.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean bellowed. He came out from under the car, brushing the dust form the gravel off of his T-shirt. Clark put the car down. Dean was staring at the spot he had just been, furiously running his hand through his hair, flexing his jaw repeatedly, face turning redder and redder. "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch!" He breathed.

"Dean," Sam said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Someone cut the damn gas line!" He growled. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Alright, there's five people on this farm. Obviously, wasn't me. Sam wants to live…"

"You aren't suggesting it was one of us." Clark said defensively. Dean sighed.

"Clark, I'm just thinkin' out loud," Dean said. He paused for a moment. "Check your truck." He said sharply. Clark nodded and lifted the front end of his own truck.

"Alright," Dean said darkly. "I don't know who did this, but when I found out…" He trailed off.

"Mine's cut too." Clark said. Dean sighed.

"You think someone's trying to tell us something?" Sam asked rhetorically. Dean's chest was heaving.

"I can fix both the cars pretty quick; I need the right size line for your truck though." He mumbled. Clark nodded; a second later he was gone.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to mess with the Impala?" Sam asked, meeting his brother's gaze. Dean shook his head.

"Somebody with a death wish." He snarled. He jumped when Clark suddenly appeared next to him.

"Here," He said, handing the part to him. "I heard while I was in town someone else was murdered."

"Well it just keeps piling up, don't it?" He grimaced. "Alright, you and Sam check that out, I'll fix the cars."

"Dean, if the cars are busted how're we gonna get there?" Sam asked. Dean smirked.

"Take a ride on the Farm Boy Express."

* * *

"Man, when was the last time this truck had a tune up?" Dean said under his breath. Out of curiosity, he had lifted the truck's hood just to get a glimpse at the old engine.

"About ten years ago." A voice said behind him. Dean turned.

"Oh, hey Mr. Kent," He said. "I was fixing the gas line and curiosity got the better of me." Jonathon nodded.

"Look all ya want," He said. "Doesn't bother me any." Dean nodded and looked at the engine again.

"Ya know, I could fix your truck up if you wanted me to," He offered. "I mean I know you guys are usually pretty busy, and I can't do anything important right now."

"You don't have to do that." Jonathon said, brow creased. Dean shook his head.

"Consider it payment for me and my brother staying here." He said. Jonathon sighed.

"Alright, good luck." He said, walking toward the barn. Dean smiled and walked to the Impala, heading for the tool kit that was under the backseat because it wouldn't fit in the trunk.

"Now Baby this is nothin' personal," He said. "Sometimes you gotta help those less pretty," He pulled the kit out with a grunt and went back the truck. He looked at the old engine and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"Now how exactly are we gonna get through the crime scene tape?" Clark asked. Sam smiled and pulled a badge out of his jacket pocket.

"Very easily Clark." He said.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark whispered. "I'm pretty sure this is very illegal." Sam took a few steps toward the police officers.

"Trust me Clark," He said. "I do this all the time."

Sam walked toward the officer stationed in front of the tape and showed him the badge. The officer made a brief inspection of it then nodded him through. Clark was astonished.

Sam walked toward a woman who seemed to be in charge. He'd had a lot on his mind already without a hunt to deal with too. What Dean had said yesterday about Lana had taken him aback. For one, he never thought Dean could feel that way about a girl. Second, it had brought back the same face that had haunted his dreams for the past few months now, Jessica. He missed her so much, and it was his fault she was dead to begin with. God if he just would have opened his mouth and said something...

"And who in the Sam hill are you?" Sheriff Adams asked. Sam shook his head, focussing on the woman in fron of him and held up the badge. "Private investigator huh?" She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Can I get your name kiddo?" She asked.

"Sam Hagar." He said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the name Dean had printed on the badge.

"And what brings you to Smallville?"

"I heard about all these murders and thought I should look into it." He said. Her expression hardened.

"Luthor didn't hire you did he?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No Ma'am, I'm here out of my own curiosity." He said. She laughed.

"Well then maybe you can shed some light on this investigation. The rest of us, well frankly, we got bubkis."

"I'll see what I can do," He said. "So what happened?" She shook her head.

"From what I can tell Mrs. Hayward was hiking, or going for a walk or something when someone attacked her." Sam glanced at the body.

"And you're sure this was a person and not an animal?" He asked. She nodded.

"The places where the limbs have been severed are too clean for an animal to do. Anyway, no fingerprints, no witnesses, nothing. Almost like a ghost did it." She shook her head. Sam stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Okay, that goes there. That's way too loose," Dean mumbled. "Jeez, this _is_ an all day job."

"Hey Smallville," A voice said behind him. "You got a minute?" Dean straightened up, careful not to hit his head on the hood, and turned around.

"Oh, you're not Clark," Lois said, looking him up and down. "Definitely not."

"Oh hey," Dean smiled. "Coffee girl. Lois right?" Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I remember you. Mr. Private Investigator. But…I never got your name, did I?" Dean grinned and shook his head.

"I'm Dean." He said. Lois smiled.

"So, the Kent's sucked you in too?" She asked. Dean half shrugged.

"Hey, have you tasted Mrs. Kent's cooking? That in itself'd suck anyone in." He said. Lois giggled.

"I guess so. Um, have you seen Clark around?" She asked.

"Uh, he left a few hours ago." He replied. Lois frowned.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him." She said, turning back to her red car that Dean definitely had to give her props for.

"Well, uh, can't you wait here 'til he gets back?" Dean asked hopefully. She turned around, smile in place, and tossed her ponytail behind her. "I mean, if you want to."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

--Ooh, do I sense sparks? Tell me if you do.--


	6. Is There A Ghost In The House?

6

**Is There A Ghost in the House?**

"Oh great," Clark groaned, seeing the light brown ponytail bobbing on the other side of his truck. "_Just_ the person I needed to see today."

"Who?" Sam asked. Clark sighed, but smiled when he came around the corner and faced her.

"Lois." He said, his smile obviously strained.

"There you are Smallville." Lois she said, grinning.

"What do you want?" Clark asked, making an attempt to be nice. She put her hand on her hip.

"Maybe I just wanted to come see you." She said. He cocked his brow at her. "Well, okay maybe not. But your mom already answered my question for me." Clark looked around.

"Then…why are you still here?" He asked. She glanced briefly over her shoulder at Dean, who was shutting the lid of the truck.

"I…got caught up in a conversation." She said playfully. Clark rolled his eyes in mild disgust.

Sam looked at his brother, then at…Lois, that's right, and then to Clark. He made a quick assumption of this situation.

Lois and Clark fought like brother and sister. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. And Lois, apparently, had been talking to his brother for god knows how long. Great, perfect, this wasn't bad at _all_.

"Great," Clark said. "Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean nodded, apparently just noticing they were here. Sam followed as they headed toward the barn.

"Be back in a minute!" Dean called over his shoulder. Lois smiled after him, shaking her head once he was out of sight.

"Mm, hot, very, very hot." She admitted.

* * *

"A ghost, you sure Sammy?" Dean asked. The younger Winchester nodded. "Great, so now we got about a million acres of farmland to look on to find the remains."

"What?!" Clark asked, unsure he had heard him correctly.

"Calm down Farm Boy," Dean said. "With ghosts, one of the main ways to get rid of them is to salt and burn the remains," He explained. "Salt has the ability to damn near repel any supernatural thing, before you ask."

"Are you telling me ghosts are scared of salt?" Clark asked. Dean shook his head.

"Why the hell does everyone ask that?" He said. Sam shrugged. "They aren't scared of it. Salt was used in purity rituals a long time ago. It works; you'll just have to go with me on that."

Clark nodded and sighed, looking at the ground.

"Where should we start?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"We need to find out who the hell is haunting this place before we can figure out where they're buried." Sam said.

"Clark, this is really hard to explain to a newbie. We've been doing this for awhile. And you're just gonna have to trust us." Dean assured.

"So, I'll just learn as this thing goes," Clark stated. "I can live with that," He said. Sam and Dean nodded. Clark chuckled. "I think for the first time in my life I'm out of the loop on something weird." He said.

Dean grinned. "Now you know how everybody else feels dude." Clark rolled his eyes.

"So, you don't like Lois that much do you?" Sam asked randomly. Clark stared at him, an annoyed look on his face that wasn't directed at him.

"I think she might the most agitating person on the planet." He said harshly. Dean laughed.

"I like her," He said, smirking. "She's funny, and _really_ hot," Clark cringed. Dean shrugged. "Hey I'm just glad you don't have dibs on this one." He said playfully.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious." Clark said.

"Welcome to my world." Sam grumbled.

"And apparently your parents like her too. They asked her to stay for dinner." Dean grinned. Clark threw his head back and groaned.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Once again Mrs. Kent," Dean said, swallowing before he continued. "I think your food was blessed or something." Martha smiled and shook her head.

"So Lois," Dean said. "How'd you end up in Hicksville Nowhere?"

"Huh," Lois huffed. "Long story. But why _stayed_ here is pretty simple." She said. Dean leaned back and grinned.

"Enlighten me." He said. Lois smiled back at him.

"It's kind of embarrassing." She admitted, cheeks reddening slightly.

"So's over half of my life." Dean retorted.

"Alright," Lois said. "I found out from my father that I didn't have enough credits to graduate high school. I had to enroll here on specific orders, much to Smallville's entertainment," She added with a scowl. "But, I got the last laugh. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were nice enough to let me stay here until I finished," She folded her arms, a smug smile on her face. Clark gave her a sarcastic one back. "So, I graduated, went to Met U for a little bit, and then got expelled." Dean pursed his lips and nodded.

"I've heard worse." He declared. Lois laughed lightly.

"Well that at least makes me feel better." She said.

"Anything I can do to help." Dean replied wryly.

Sam had been watching Lois and Dean's flirting all night, and slowly, it progressed from light teasing, to being flat out brazen about it. He knew only too well how _this_ evening would end. With a bang.

"So what-" Dean began, but stopped suddenly. His and his younger brother's eyes grew as the lights in the kitchen flickered.

"Huh," Lois said. "Weather said clear skies but this looks like a pretty bad storm."

The lights flickered again, and stayed off this time. The Kent's looked at the light fixture above their heads, then at Sam and Dean.

"Lois," Dean said. "Why don't you go home. See if the power's off there too." Lois shook her head.

"Are you kidding? If there's a storm coming bad enough to knock the power out I'm staying here." Sam shut his eyes and cursed silently.

"Clark, let's check the breaker, see if there's a fuse out or something," Jonathon suggested. Clark nodded and stood, following his father toward the back door. "Can you two come too?" He said. The Winchesters nodded and stood, walking outside into the crystal clear night.

"That power outage isn't because of a storm, is it?" Jonathon asked. Sam shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"Mr. Kent," Dean said. "I think your house is haunted." Jonathon stared at him, then shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around this spirit business." He admitted.

"Mr. Kent, we have to keep you, Mrs. Kent and Lois safe." Sam said.

"Which means you gotta get the hell out of here." Dean said bluntly. Jonathon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off…By a scream. They all stared at the house, their expressions mixed with fear and anger.

"I don't think we have that kind of time." Clark said. They ran toward the house, Clark reaching the inside before the rest of them had even moved. Dean darted to the Impala, wrenching the trunk open and grabbing a sawn-off filled with rock salt and tossed Sam another one. He snatched up as many extra shells as he could carry and sprinted inside behind his brother.

He looked around the dark living room, the only source of light coming from the full moon outside. He looked down, seeing Lois lying unconscious on the floor. His heart sped and he bent down next to her, putting an arm under her shoulders and lifting her. "Lois! Lois wake up!" He said in a low voice. "Wake up Lois!"

He heard crashing and yelling all around him, running footsteps.

"Dean!" Sam's voice bellowed. Instantly Dean felt himself tense. He pulled Lois out of the way and darted up the stairs where he had heard his brother's voice.

"Sammy!" He yelled, holding the sawn-off in front of him, ready to shoot at anything that should be dead. "Sammy!" He repeated.

"Dean!"

He saw the ghost first. She looked at Dean, her emerald eyes glowing, swirling almost. Green seemed to be all around her, sort of in a mist that followed her when she moved. He knew he needed to shoot her, but he couldn't. Other than her eyes she didn't look evil, she didn't look dead. She didn't even look like she was six years old. He couldn't move.

Sam ran out of the room on the other end of the hall, gun in hand. In seconds it went off and the little girl disappeared. Dean stared at the spot she had been, seeing a faint green residue in the air.

"Dean are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking up at his brother. His saw the worried look on Sam's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine. Clark's not." Sam said. The words struck Dean like Sam had hit him. How? How did something hurt Clark? He didn't think there was any kryptonite in the house…

He pushed past Sam and walked to the room he had come from. Clark was pushing himself up off the ground, sweat on his face, his breath heavy.

"Clark are you alright?" Dean asked. Clark nodded. Jonathon and Martha were looking at their son warily.

"You didn't tell us ghosts are meteor infected." Jonathon spat. Martha put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Kent, this is news to us too." Dean said. Clark sat down on his bed, hands resting on his knees, drawing his breath slowly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked. Dean sighed but didn't answer.

"The meteor showers that we've had here," Martha began, getting a nod from Clark saying it was alright. "The rocks contained pieces of the planet Clark came from. They broke up into smaller pieces, and their one of the few things on Earth that can kill Clark." She said. Sam nodded.

Before anything else was said, the lights came back on.

"Guys?" Lois' voice yelled from downstairs. "Where'd everybody go?" Dean turned and walked down the stairs, Sam and Mr. and Mrs. Kent following him.

Lois was rubbing her head when Dean saw her.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked.

"You tripped," Dean said quickly. "Hit your head on the coffee table." Lois nodded.

"Ow, I feel bad for the table." She said with a grin. Dean smiled.

"I see I slept through the storm." She said.

"Actually it passed right over us," Jonathon said. "Lotta noise but not a drop of water." Dean had to stop himself from staring at the older man with wonder and shock. He'd never heard Mr. Kent just flat out lie before. But, then again, he'd never heard him have to lie to protect someone before.

Dean walked closer to Lois. "Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at the bump on her head. She nodded.

"I've had worse than this." She said, getting a little closer to him.

Martha nudged her husband and gestured for him to leave, and grabbed Sam's sleeve, tugging him along with them, a smile on her face.

"Hopefully not too much worse." Dean said. A little closer. She shook her head.

"You've probably had worse than me, _officer_." She added slyly. His face was so close to hers she could see the faded freckles dotted across his nose. She felt her eyes start to close, her head tilting sideways. Dean's hand wrapped around her neck and he met his lips to hers. And damn did they meet. Her arms entwined themselves around his neck and squeezed them even closer to each other.

They didn't hear Clark come down the stairs and groan. They didn't hear the doorbell ring or Clark go to answer the door. They didn't see Lana standing in the doorway.

--Uh-oh...What's gonna happen?? Well, you'll have to wait 'til next week to find out!! (Feedback please!)--


	7. Secret Identities

7

**Secret Identities**

Lana smiled warmly at Clark when he answered the door. He smiled back at her briefly, then his face changed to alarm.

"Lana." He said. She kept her smile in place.

"Surprised to see me?" She said. He said nothing, just continued to stare at her with the same look on his face. "Well can I come in?" She said, walking past him.

"Lana wait!" Clark said, reaching out to her; but he was too late.

Her first instinct was to look away when she saw Lois kissing someone. But she stopped. She recognized this person. His height, his hair, even the way he was kissing her was so familiar.

_No,_ She thought. _That's not possible. It can't…but it looks like him. I think._

She was angry suddenly.

"Jason?" She asked bitterly.

Dean's back went rigid at the name, and the voice. He slowly broke apart from Lois, who was looking at him curiously. He gave her a fake reassuring smile and shrugged lightly. He turned slowly…and there she was. Her long dark hair fell to the same length it had when he had last seen her. Her big brown eyes looked at him with fury and it only got worse when he looked right back at her. He made an attempt to look confused. Hopefully after all these years he would be a good liar.

"Excuse me?" He said. She folded her arms over her chest.

"How are you alive Jason?" She asked darkly. Clark was behind her, eyes wide, looking from his girlfriend to Dean over and over again.

"Who?" He asked. She glowered at him.

"Don't you dare play stupid with me Jason. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, my name's Dean. I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

_Let this work, let this work, let this work._ God if she figured this out he was dead. There was no way he'd be able to explain _this_ to her.

"What?" She said.

"His name's Dean Lana." Clark said. Dean hid a sigh of relief. Lois peeked up over his shoulder.

"Hey Lana." She said.

"Uh, hi Lois," Lana said. "Nice to see you're keeping yourself occupied." Lois smiled, not a blush in sight.

"Well, he started it." She said. Dean turned.

"I did not." He defended. She put a hand on her hip.

"You did too." She said defiantly.

"You kissed me," Dean said. "So you started it."

"It's still your fault." She said, walking away. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Can we get back on topic?" Clark asked.

"So," Lana said. "You're not Jason Teague?" Dean cocked his brow.

"No." Dean said. She stalked toward him angrily. He looked back at Clark, who was apparently at a loss. He looked back to Lana, and by the look on her face he knew what was coming. She slapped him a little sooner than he had anticipated.

He turned back to her a moment later, marveling slightly at the strength her hand had.

"Okay, one, ow. Two, my name's Dean Winchester. I don't even know who this Jason guy is." He said. She was still glaring at him.

"Stop lying to me." She snarled.

"What's going on?" Sam said, coming around the corner. He saw Lana standing in front of Dean, who had a red handprint on his cheek.

"Who's that?" Lana asked Clark.

"My little brother," Dean said. "Sam. Who can tell you that I'm not Jason."

Lana looked at Clark.

"Clark, who is this, tell me the truth." She said.

"It's not Jason Lana." He assured. "I thought he was too but, I was wrong." She turned back to Dean.

"You're not gonna hit me again are ya?" He asked. She looked at the ground.

"Sorry. Um, Lana Lang." She said, extending her hand.

"I know," Dean said without thinking. She looked confused. "Clark, he uh, just won't shut up about you. And anybody this pretty had to be the girl he was talking about." She blushed and smiled shyly at Clark, who smiled back, but glared at Dean when she turned back around.

"I am really sorry about that," She gestured to the blood-filled handprint on his face. "I, thought you were someone else."

"Not the first time I've been slapped." He admitted. She was analyzing his face in wonder.

"It's really weird how much you look like him though." She said.

"I just have one of those faces." He lied. She smiled at him. He felt his heart start to pound a little harder. He remembered what it was like to see her smile all the time. To see her look at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. To kiss her. To hold her. But not anymore. Not ever again.

"Dean," Sam said. "I need to talk to you." He turned and followed Sam into the kitchen where his laptop was sitting on the table.

"What's up?" He asked. Sam sat down, Dean following suit next to him.

"I looked through obituaries for little girls in the last twenty years or so, and I found two. One was a girl named Emily who died in '92, and the other was an Elizabeth Brooks. She went missing in October of 1989. Her parents declared her dead a year later."

"So we have missing remains. Did they live around here?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, they lived on the other side of town. She was last seen there too." He said.

"Well, where across town?" Dean prompted. Sam sighed.

"The Luthor Mansion." He said. Dean went white.

"Repeat that." He said quietly.

"She was last seen at the Luthor Mansion." Sam said.

"That's what I thought you said." Dean groaned. "Damn it!" Sam chuckled.

"What's so bad about, uh, Lex right?" He asked. Dean nodded.  
"You're joking right?" Jonathon said, coming out of nowhere.

"You gotta remember Mr. Kent," Dean said. "I never told him about this, and Shiny Headed Billionaire's aren't exactly our expertise." Jonathon sat across from Sam.

"I'd like to find out though, if you have the time." Sam said.

Dean didn't need to listen to Lex Luthor's life story. Once you work for the Cue ball, you don't need to know anything else. He stood and looked around the room. Lana and Clark were talking in low voices; he heard Martha upstairs…Where was Lois?

"Hey, where'd Lois go?" He asked, not meaning to interrupt.

"I think she's outside." Sam said, delving into his conversation with Jonathon again. Dean sauntered outside, seeing Lois almost immediately. She was standing in the driveway, gazing up at the millions of stars above her head.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He said quietly. She nodded.

"That's why I love this place," She said. "It's got a killer view." He changed his gaze from the sky to her.

"I couldn't agree more." He said. She turned back to him, smiling slightly.

"Very corny Dean." She said, stepping closer to him. He smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I thought girls like corny."

"Sometimes." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where were we before we got rudely interrupted?" He said. She grinned and kissed him.

"I think there." She said. He kissed her more deeply, squeezing her waist. Seconds later it was a make out. His hand was clamped around her neck, her hands were tangled in his hair.

"My place?" Lois gasped. He nodded.

"I don't really have long term relationships." He growled. She shook her head.

"Me either."

--Welp, looks like Sam was right huh? Let me know what you think!--


	8. Moonlighting

--Ok I know it's been awhile and I apologize. I was having some technical crap goin' on but I got it all worked out now! So, a reward for your wait, you get 2 chaps instead of one! Enjoy!--

8

**Moonlighting**

Sam didn't ask Dean where he had been last night, and he was glad for it. Sometimes he wondered what happened to Sam while he was at school. He and Dean had been so close before, but something was different now. Now it seemed like Sam resented him because of things Dad did. He knew that he and Dad never got along for more than a few seconds. He knew that part of Sam blamed him for what happened with Jessica.

Dean blamed himself for it too. If he would have left Sam alone for just a few more days, just a few more days, and he might have been able to protect Jessica from Yellow Eyes. And Sam's life would be normal right now…and he'd be alone, looking for Dad. So many times he wanted to look Sam in the eyes and tell him he was sorry, tell him to get the hell back to school and he never had to see him again. But he couldn't. He had missed Sam so much when he was gone, and he was so glad to have his brother back again…

_You're being selfish,_ He told himself. _A selfish prick. Let him go. Let him go asshole. Find Dad on your own, you know you can. You just won't, because you can't stand being alone, can you?_

"Dean?" Clark said, waving his hand in front of Dean's face. "Are you listening?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we have to figure out a way to find the remains of a little girl on Luthor property without security catching us and then having Mr. Shiny Noggin figure out who I am and have a coronary. Then he might do something with his science crap and then I'd really be screwed. Yeah, I got it Clark." He said quickly.

"Uh, right." Clark said.

"I think I have an idea," Sam said, turning to Clark. "I think, if you ran as fast as you could and x-rayed the ground while you did it we'd find it a lot faster. I mean, we usually have to just guess, dig and get arrested." Dean nodded.

"That'll work," He said. "Beats getting arrested." Dean broke into a grin.

"Hell yeah it does. You would _not_ survive in prison Farm Boy." He said, giggling. Clark and Sam shook their heads.

And Clark did. He ran throughout the grounds as fast as he could, X-raying every spec of the ground that he could see, and found nothing. Sam, on the other hand, found something both informal, and troubling, in the _Smallville Ledger._

"You're kidding?" Dean said, staring at his brother in disbelief. "There was a sighting here?" Sam nodded.

"There was a break in last week, but the security cameras didn't pick up anyone. So unless Clark was snooping around there's only one other explanation." He said.

"Great," Dean groaned. "So we have to look inside the house without letting Shiny know who the hell I am, or that Clark is helping us, or see you using an EMF meter in his house. Awesome, easy as pie."

"If I ran through there he'd be able to pick it up. The cameras inside are better than the ones outside." Clark said pointedly.

"And breaking in is totally out right?" Dean asked. Clark nodded. "Awesome."

"We might be able to," Sam said, receiving skeptical looks from Dean and Clark. "I mean, I can try and hack into the security system and disable it. Clark knocks out the guards. We try not to make enough to wake Lex and we can look all over that place and he won't even know about it."

"Do you think you can get through Lex's firewalls?" Clark asked.

"Pretty sure," He said. Clark wasn't convinced. "Look, even if he does track my server it's not in my name. And if that happens I can bounce the location around so he can't find us."

"We'll wait 'til tonight," Dean said. "But you know what I don't understand?" He asked. "Why are there so many ghosts in one place? That spot by the highway's got a body count higher than Jimmy Hendrix, Clark's house is haunted by a little girl and somebody decided to pay Chrome Dome a visit too. What the hell's going on Sammy?"

"I don't know," Sam shook his head. "Maybe all three places have something in common that we haven't picked up on yet."

"Well if you figure it out let me know." Dean said, shaking his head.

"So we're coming back here tonight?" Clark asked. The brothers nodded.

"Clark if you wanna stay out of this and keep your nose clean I totally understand." Dean said.

"Yeah, we've been arrested a couple of times already, what's one more?" Sam said.

"I'm coming with you guys," Clark said. "We just uh, won't tell my parents." Dean laughed.

"Superheroes sneaking out. Awesome."

* * *

Sam was bent over his laptop in the passenger seat, trying to get through firewall after firewall that kept popping up on his screen. And they were getting harder and harder to get through.

"Crap," He groaned. "It's password encrypted."

"Try Turtle Wax." Dean giggled. Sam shook his head.

"Try Julian." Clark said.

"It worked," Sam said. "The system's off." Dean exhaled and opened the door.

"Alright. We go in, we EMF, Clark x-rays we get the hell out." He said.

"Good plan." Clark mumbled.

Minutes later he had pulled the gate open, knocked out security and made sure Lex was asleep in nothing flat.

"I'll say it again. I wish I could do that." Dean whispered.

"How many rooms are in this place?" Sam asked.

"Over 400." Clark replied, staring intently at the floor.

"One for him, and three hundred and ninety nine for the Chinese sex slaves." Dean whispered.

Sam laughed.

"EMF's going crazy," He said quietly.

"Do you see anything Clark?" Dean asked. Clark shook his head.

"Dirt, dirt and more dirt." He said. Dean was looking around, trying to forget what was going on the last time he was here.

"I feel dirty just walking through here." He said, shuddering.

They walked into the study, trying to ignore the creepy shadows across the floor.

"I feel like I'm in some bad horror movie." Sam said.

"Yeah, or Scooby Doo." Dean replied. "Anything yet Clark?" Clark shook his head again. Dean looked around Lex's desk. Nothing too spectacular, except a book that looked eerily familiar to him. The symbol on the brown leather cover…it was like major déjà vu. He picked it up, just to make sure. Before he could decide, a red light came on and a siren went off. Doors closed and locked.

"Oh shit."

--Oh- no!--


	9. Billionaire's Suck

--What's gonna happen?? Wait and find out!--

9

**Billionaire's Suck**

"Oh shit." Dean said. Sam spun around and looked at him, then at the book in his hand.

"Dean what the hell did you do?" He whispered harshly. Dean dropped the book on the desk.

"I don't know!" Clark was looking around frantically around the mansion, gazing intently at the walls.

"Alright," Clark said quietly. "We have about thirty seconds before the security guards get here."

"Clark, get out of here." Dean spat. Clark turned to him, incredulous.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of here! We've been arrested before this is no big deal. Now go!" Sam nodded. Clark seemed torn, stay or go, Dean could see the thoughts on his face. "Clark go!"

Clark turned and darted out the door, right before the security flooded the study. Shouts and screams of "put your hands up!" and "get on the ground!" reached their ears.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean said, exasperated. Sam shook his head.

"It's alright." He said. Dean was putting his hands behind his head, when Lex walked through the doors.

"Quiet," He said firmly. The guns were lowered, the brothers put their arms down. "Back from the dead?" He smirked. Dean flexed his jaw. "And you brought a friend."

"He's none of your business Turtle Wax," Dean growled. "So let him go and pick on somebody your own size." Lex's face was unreadable.

"What's your real name again?" He asked. Dean remained silent. "You know who I am. You know what happens when I don't get the answers I want."

"Dean. That's all you're getting." He said.

"That's right," Lex said, smiling smugly. "Dean. A pathetic nobody that posed as a different person for a year."

Sam scowled at him.

"Congratulations, you're now smarter than that door over there," Dean said. "Now please, arrest us and get it over with." Lex smiled. Dean's heart sped. He knew what happened when Lex Luthor smiled. Very, very bad things.

"I'm curious," He said. "What exactly were you doing in my house?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Mirror Melon." Dean said. "And why the hell would it matter? Yeah, we broke in. Yeah, we admit it. So…"

"You're not going to prison tonight," Lex said. "In fact you aren't going anywhere." Dean clenched his hands into fists.

"Look whatever you're gonna do, or think you're gonna do, just leave him out of it," He gestured to Sam. "And pick on someone your own size." Lex walked forward, putting less than six inches between them. He looked at Sam.

"You know, I think he means something to you," He said. "I think he might even be related to you." Dean's face remained neutral. If he gave anything away Lex would use it against him.

"What's your name?" Lex asked. Sam glared at him.

"I'm telling you right now drop it." Dean barked.

"Sam." He said flatly.

"Sam," Lex said, turning back to Dean. "Let me guess, he's your little brother." Dean shook his head.

"He's a friend of mine," Dean said. "He followed me here. He's a bigger nobody than I am." Lex smiled. God, he was being more defensive than he intended. Damn it!

"He is, I knew it." Dean was breathing fast.

"Leave. Him. Alone," He snarled. "He never did anything to you. I did. So let my brother go, or I'll kill you myself."

Lex looked over his shoulder and nodded to a security guard who started to make his way to Sam. Dean barred his way.

"He leaves by himself. Sorry but I don't trust your goons." He said. Lex held up his hand and the man stopped. Sam walked past Dean, worried. Right before he walked away from him Dean whispered:

"Call my phone when you get to Clark's." His voice was so quiet the rest of them heard nothing, but Sam heard him loud and clear. He left the room, casting one more wary glance over his shoulder before he left. He didn't want to leave. Everything in his gut was telling him to stay until he was sure Dean was okay and with him. But he knew how his brother could be when it came to situations like this. He was impossible to sway on the matter, and he should just go and do what he asked. Besides, he was always okay.  
Dean turned his attention back to Lex.

"I remember the last time I saw you," He said. "You had been torturing me with your 'mother' and my father and I got out. You tried to kill me. He shot you three times and sent you over a cliff. And you lived," He stepped closer to Dean, who flinched away from him in disgust. "Now how is that?" Dean smirked.

"I eat my Wheaties." He said. Lex scowled and backhanded him. Dean grinned at him. "Ow. That hurt." He scoffed.

Two men came up behind Dean and grabbed his arms, holding fast. He was surprised at how strong these people were. He felt metal rings close around his wrists.

"I told you the last time I talked to you if you came back I'd make you pay for it," He punched Dean in the gut. He doubled over and coughed. "And you will." He punched him in the face. Dean glared up at him.

"You didn't want me here because I had Lana." He grunted. Lex punched him again.

"That'll cost you Dean." He said.

"Bring it on Baldy." Dean had no idea where he was going, but he lost all sense of caring when his phone vibrated. At that moment he knew the only thing that really mattered to him was safe.

It was yanked out of his pocket a second later and thrown to the floor. He was being shoved forward, down hallways, down stairs, following the shine from Lex's head. He was seriously regretting that fire-poker he had jabbed him with six months ago. He smiled lightly to himself. No he wasn't. His arms were woven around a wooden post in what looked like a wine cellar. He looked at Lex, who was so close to him he could see the ice in his eyes.

"No one's going to look for a nobody, are they?" He said. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know what you're going to try and do Rich Boy, but if it's trying to get me to admit anything, or do something you want me to, it ain't gonna happen." Lex planted an uppercut on his jaw, sending his head flying into the post. It hurt, but he smiled.

"Good luck Ass Face." He struck Dean in the face one more time before he walked up the stairs. Dean waited until the door closed and he was completely alone to sink to the floor.

"Ugh, Clark please get here before this guy goes Deliverance on me."

--Double uh-oh! Feedback time!--


	10. A Pain in the Ass

10

**A Pain in the Ass**

Sam was pissed. No he was past pissed. He was pissed at himself for leaving. He was pissed at Dean for making him leave. He was pissed at Lex because he was an asshole. And he was pissed at Clark because he hadn't left yet.

"Sam we can't just barge into Lex's house demanding he give us Dean." He said. Sam scowled.

"Why the hell not?" He snarled. "My brother is in that house with Lex. From what I've heard recently about him that isn't a good thing." Clark shook his head.

"No, Sam it's not." He said.

"Then we need to get him out of there before something really bad happens. It's my fault he's in there anyways!" He bellowed.

"Look," Clark said calmly. "We need to think about what we're doing before we just run in there."

"Run in where?" Lois asked. They spun around.

"Nowhere." They said.

"Well I'm gonna take that for a somewhere," She said, walking closer to them. She looked around. "Where's Dean?" Sam looked at the ground. Clark sighed. "He's not in trouble is he?"

"Not with the law." Sam mumbled.

"Then what Biggun?" She said. She looked at Clark. "Smallville if you don't tell me what's going on right now…"

"You'll what?" Clark challenged.

"I'll tell your parents you snuck out last night." She said, planting a hand on her hip. Clark glared at her.

"We were looking around Lex's house last night," Sam said. "We had a lead that led back to his house. The alarms went off. Dean told Clark and me to leave."

"Well, you guys are detectives, why would you run?" She asked.

"We didn't exactly have a warrant." Sam admitted. Lois nodded.

"So, Lex has your brother. Should we call the police?" She asked. Clark shook his head.

"We were the ones who broke the law first. And Lex could have Dean anywhere. It's pointless."

"I still think we should go there ourselves." Sam said. Lois nodded.

"I agree with him. He's not gonna get out of there by himself. And we can't get the law on our side either. So I guess that leaves us." She said. Sam looked at Clark.

"Two to one. I win." He said. Clark sighed.

"Then we have to figure out a few things. Starting with finding Dean." He said.

"Call Chloe," Lois offered. "She's pretty good at the low jacking thing." Clark nodded.

"I'll do that. Sam, you see if Lex's cameras are up yet." Sam nodded and booted up his lap top.

"Since when did Lex's cameras shut down?" Lois asked, standing behind him.

"Since I hacked in and shut them down." He said. Lois nodded, impressed.  
"Cool. Ya know you and my cousin would get along great." She said. Sam smiled lightly, but it soon faded.

"They're up again," He muttered. "Damn it!" Clark came jogging out of the house.

"Chloe's tracking Dean's cell phone as fast as she can." He said.

"The cameras are online again." Sam said. Clark shook his head.

"We can't do anything until Chloe gets back to us then." He said. Sam nodded.

"Man I hate the waiting game." Lois said. Sam turned, looking past the red barn in the direction of Lex's house.

_I'm gonna find you Dean. I'm gonna save you like you've always saved me._

* * *

"How did you get in?!" Lex bellowed, punching Dean again. Dean spat the blood that had collected in his mouth onto the floor. "Answer me!" Another hit to his bruised face.

"Alright, alright," He said hoarsely. He smirked and looked at him. "Magic." Lex's knee collided with his stomach.

"I'm getting real sick of the smart ass." He said. Dean chuckled through the coughing fit he was in.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He said. Lex scowled at him.

"I don't care who you are," He growled. "Now, how did you get into my house?"

"I already told you," Dean said. "Waved a magic wand and bam. Though I was aiming for the Playboy Mansion, not the Dickhead Mansion. Simple mistake I guess."

Lex hit him several times for that. Dean was breathing hard, trying to keep himself standing, even though his knees threatened several times to cave out from underneath him. He was sweating, and wanted a drink of water so bad he could taste it.

"You know, I heard once people are at their weakest when they're angry." He heaved. Lex smiled.

"You're right," He said, grabbing a leg from a broken chair that was resting on top of a desk. "I should be pretty happy right now. I get to do that whole revenge thing," He walked closer to Dean, brandishing the leg further. "Remember when you and Genevieve had me tied to that chair? Huh? That wasn't very nice was it?" Dean snorted.

"That was Karma." The leg connected with Dean's ribs. Dean grunted and bit his lip.

"I'm asking you again. How did you get in here?" Dean shook his head. The leg struck his knees, which gave out the next second. "Last chance." Lex warned. Dean shook his head again.

The next twenty minutes hurt. There was nothing but this blinding pain, the sound of his own screams, and Lex's laughing.

"I'll get what I want from you eventually," Lex said. "I always do." Dean was huddled over his knees, holding back his cries of pain as best as he could. He coughed, sending the blood in his mouth over his lips. He heard the door close at the top of the stairs and the room went back to the semidarkness it had been earlier. His throat was dry and sore, his wrists hurt from being tugged on so much. He leaned his head back against the pole he was cuffed to.

"Damn it Sammy where are you?" As soon as the words were out there was a loud crash above his head. There was yelling, gunshots, and a lot of footsteps. Then nothing. He looked up, his vision blurry, his thoughts clouded. The door opened at the top of the stairs again.

"Oh great," He croaked. "Back to smack me around some more. Awesome." But instead of seeing Lex's face come around the corner he saw another. One that made him sigh with relief.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, rushing toward him.

"Sammy," Dean breathed, laughing lightly. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear huh?" Sam shook his head, ignoring what his brother had just said.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Dean flashed him a fake smile.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sam shook his head again.

"You're a bad liar," He said. He moved behind Dean, looking at the handcuffs and groaning. "I need to start carrying paperclips."

"Sam?" Clark yelled. "Is he alright?"

"Not sure yet!" Sam called back. "Can you come here and help me with this?" Dean saw a red and blue blur flash in front of his eyes before Clark came into focus. He cast Dean a worried glance before moving behind him and breaking the cuffs. Dean pulled his stiff arms from around the pole and rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks Clark." He whispered. Sam and Clark had identical expressions. Sam held out his hand and Dean took it, using Sam's strength and the pole to get himself standing.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" He asked.

"Same thing we did the first time." Sam said.

"Only Lex was awake this time." Clark said. Dean nodded slowly.

"So, I'm all for getting the hell out of here aren't you?" He asked. Sam smiled.

"Yeah."

Dean refused to accept help getting up the stairs or while they were leaving. He walked through the mansion and toward the front door, glancing around at all of the fallen security guards.

"Nice Clark." He said. He pushed the door to the study open, the very heavy door, or so it seemed to him, and scowled at Lex's unconscious form. He kicked him hard in the ribs as he passed.

"Don't mess with a Winchester bitch."

--Whew!--


	11. The Stubborn Brother

--Hey you guuuyyysss! Nice to see ya.--

11

**The Stubborn Brother**

Dean fought hard to drive his own car. He didn't say a word the entire drive to the Kent's. It might have been because he was thinking, but Sam knew better. Dean was trying to focus on hiding the fact that he was hurt. He did that a lot, though Sam had just started to notice again in the past few months.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay?" He asked for the hundredth time. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mother, I'm fine." He said irritably. Sam pursed his lips.

"Can you tell the truth for once?" He asked. Dean didn't reply. "Why did you make me leave?" Dean paused for a long time, but Sam was patient.

"Sammy," He sighed. "There was one thing I could never forget growing up, 'Take care of Sammy', and I plan on doing that 'til the day I die. Lex only wanted me, and if you would have stayed he would have hurt you to get to me. I ain't having that. I woulda had to kill the Shiny Bitch." Sam bit his lip.

"I can take care of myself ya know." He mumbled. Dean shook his head.

"Not the point Sammy. If anything happened to you…I don't really know what I'd do." Sam looked at his lap. But not before he saw Dean wince out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window.

He never noticed when he was younger how much Dean had protected him. He always saw it as his big brother trying to boss him around. And he had thought that when he had started hunting with him again; these past months had sort of changed his mind. But there was still that part of him that wanted to go back to school. That wanted to run away from Dean and let him find Dad on his own. Dean yanked him away from his normal life, and he was angry at him for it.

If Dean wasn't so scared of being alone…

But the other part was starting to get stronger. The one that wanted to be there for Dean when he needed him. And right now, whether Dean wanted to admit it or not, he was hurt, and he was going to make sure he was okay. He owed him that much.

Dean turned into the farm's driveway, and Sam could have sworn he saw a flicker relief cross his face.

Dean turned the ignition off and opened the door, ignoring the worried looks Sam kept flashing his way. God he just wanted to sleep. Yeah there was the hunt to worry about but hey, the ghosts weren't going anywhere. Clark was walking down the stairs when he pushed the door open, and it wasn't until he saw Mrs. Kent at the kitchen table did he think he should have used the front door. She looked up at him, her normal greeting smile in place, until she actually saw his face.

She rose from her seat instantly.

"Dean what on Earth happened to you?" She said, examining his face.

"Uh…" Dean said, glancing sideways at Clark. "It's nothing really Mrs. Kent." He said. She shook her head.

"Don't you even try and lie to me," She said sternly, turning his face to the side, looking at the deep bruise on his jaw. "Clark what happened?"

Ouch, she pulled the Mom card.

Clark rattled out the tale as quickly as he could without looking at his mother. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"If I was you I'd press charges." She said. Dean tried to shake his head, still unable to tear his face away from her. She was holding him firmly, but softly. It was an odd thing.

"It wouldn't do anything but tick him off Mrs. Kent. And Daddy Luthor might get involved. That's one nightmare I really don't want."

"Were you there all night?" She asked. He nodded. She glared at Clark.

"Out with Lois, pshh," She whispered. Clark looked at the floor again. "No wonder you look so tired. Go sleep." Dean thought that was an amazing idea. He nodded weakly and walked into the living room. Before he collapsed on the couch he glanced at his bag. He really didn't want to sleep in these clothes. He sighed, which turned into a growl. He snatched the bag and trudged up the stairs. He was exhausted, to the point of where he wanted to pass out where he stood, but he fought it. Just like he fought everything else. He shut the bathroom door and turned, facing the mirror. Man, he did look like hell. His eyes were red with tiredness; there was a large, dark purple bruise on his cheek and another above his eye. His cheekbone was cut, his jaw was bruised.

"Damn," He said, shaking his head. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, wincing as it scraped across his face. If anything his torso was worse than his face. There were some spots on his ribs that could only be classified as black. He cautiously pushed on one, wincing and yanking his hand away a split second later. "Okay bad idea."

He took a shower, getting the dried blood and sweat off of his body. He was still groggy, and possibly even more tired as he pulled on his clothes. He had an inkling his ribs might be fractured, but he'd be alright. He always was. No matter what Sam said.

He tried not to stumble down the stairs, and was thankful to find the living room vacant. He collapsed on the couch without looking, and was asleep when his head hit the pillow, or, what he thought was the pillow.

Lois jumped when Dean laid his head in her lap. Usually she would have slapped him and told him not to mess with her, just to be an ass. But it looked like he'd been hit enough already. She was going to say something when he walked downstairs, but she was interrupted. She looked down at him.

"Dean?" She whispered, unsure if it was possible to fall asleep as quickly as he had. But he didn't move. She smiled softly and ran her hand over his forehead and into his damp hair. He sighed and leaned into her hand. He snuggled his face deeper into her shirt. Lois smiled again. "Huh, he's cute when he's asleep."

"Don't get used to that," Sam's voice said to her left. She turned, feeling her face flush when Sam looked at her. "It doesn't happen often."

"Yeah," Lois whispered. "I know." Sam shook his head, staring at his brother.

"He's more hurt than he's saying." He stated. Lois ran her hand down his shoulder and to his chest. He winced and groaned uncomfortably. She looked at Sam and nodded.

"From what I gather, yeah." She said quietly.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. Lois looked back down at Dean. She absently stroked his face, almost trying to make the bruises disappear. It was amazing at what the Luthors could get away with. He sighed.

"Lois." He whispered. She blushed again. She looked around. She couldn't move, obviously, so she guessed she'd be sleeping here tonight. She closed her eyes and pulled Dean a little closer to her. She was asleep moments later.

* * *

Lana was still wary of Ja- Dean. Dean. God he looked like Jason. It was almost identical. But Jason and Dean were different people. Jason wasn't as much of a smart ass. And he was a lot sweeter than Dean was. She didn't know what Lois saw in him. Then again, she was a little biased on the matter.

"Lana?" Clark said behind her. She turned and smiled at him. He automatically knew it was forced. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, still smiling.

"Nothing, why?" She asked. Clark smiled slightly at her.

"Because you keep glaring at my house like you want to burn a hole in it." He said simply. She flushed. He always knew what she was thinking.

"It's, it's just…" She began. She wasn't sure she could finish.

"Dean," Clark said. "It's Dean, right?" She nodded apprehensively.

"He, he looks like Jason, Clark. So much it's uncanny. I mean even his voice…" She said. Clark looked at the floor.

"Is it because you miss him, is that why you're so mad?" He asked. Lana was shocked for a moment. She shook her head and walked closer to him.

"No, absolutely not. He scared me a lot before he disappeared Clark. And then it looked like he showed up in your living room. I didn't really know how to take that." Clark returned her gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, Dean's not Jason. And they might look a lot alike but, they're two different people. Dean's actually a good guy." He said with a smile. Lana frowned.

"Oh yeah, Dean's great. He seems like a real charmer." She said bitterly.

"Lana," Clark sighed. "You haven't even taken the time to know him. He puts off this front that he's, well, an asshole, but he's not. He took a beating for his little brother, and me. You just have to give him a chance okay?" Lana sighed.

"I'll try," She said honestly. "What I don't understand is how much Dean and Jason look alike."

"You know how people say they have a clone somewhere?" Clark said. She nodded. "Same thing."

* * *

Sam was looking at the information he had Googled with bleary eyes. He hadn't found anything. When he thought he had something it was thrown back in his face that he was wrong. He didn't expect while he was looking at this page to find helpful information. He sat up straighter, wiping sleep away from his eyes. His eyes darted back and forth across the screen, reading as fast as he could. It made sense. What he was reading made sense. And in that moment it all made sense. But he had to confirm one thing. He stood up from the kitchen table and darted out of the door he had last seen Clark go through. He jogged down the driveway, skidding to a stop when he reached Clark and his girlfriend. Laney, Laura…Lana? Yeah, Lana.

"Clark, I need to talk to you." He said. Clark nodded and looked at Lana.

"I'll be right back," He said. He turned and walked over to Sam. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What did the ghost seen at the Mansion look like?" He asked. Clark's brows came together.

"Um, he was a middle-aged man. Tall, brown hair-"

"Thanks!" Sam said. He turned on his heel, but Clark grabbed his shoulder, yanking him to a stop.

"Wait, why did you need to know that?" He asked. Sam turned.

"Because I think I know what's going on with these ghosts."

--Yay! Action!! Feedback time!--


	12. Kiss and Tell

12

**Kiss and Tell**

Dean woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face.

"Aw, damn it." He said quietly, shutting his eyes. He turned his head away from the rising sun and closed his eyes. It was at that moment he realized he wasn't alone. Once he turned his head his face was buried in light brown hair. Lois was lying to one side of him, her head on his chest, her back against the couch. He vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night with his head in her lap. He remembered sitting up, lifting her with one arm and laying her on top of him. "Well, now that that's settled." He grumbled. He closed his eyes again.

"Dean," Sam whispered not more than three seconds later "Dean, wake up." Dean groaned.

"What Sammy?" He spat.

"Wake up I need to talk to you." He said. Dean turned and glared at him.

"Sam, what time is it?" He asked. Sam glanced at his watch.

"About six, why?" He asked.

"Because if it were seven you would have gotten to live," He growled. Sam gave him a small smile. "Wake me up at a normal time or I'll kill you." Sam rolled his eyes, smile still in place.

"Fine." He said. He walked away; it could wait. If anything Dean deserved to sleep. He survived the Luthor Mansion. Not a lot of people can say that.

* * *

Dean woke of on his own accord a few hours later. The reason, food. He looked at Lois, pushing her hair out of her face so he could see her fully. She sighed and pressed her face into his chest.

"Lois," He whispered, his thumb grazing her lips. "Lois…Wake up." Slowly, her hazel eyes opened. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well hi." She said. He smiled back.

"How ya doin'?" He asked. She giggled.

"Comfy. You?" He rubbed his jaw.

"Been better." He said. She laughed again.

"What can I do to help?" She asked. "Kiss it and make it better?" She said slyly. Dean half shrugged.

"If you want to." He said. She kissed the bruise on his jaw, the cut on his cheek, and the other bruise above his eye.

"Did that help?" She asked. He shrugged again.

"I guess. You missed one though." Her brows creased.

"I did? Where?" Dean grinned.

"Right here." He kissed her, his hand cradling her neck.

"Get a room." Clark's voice said behind them. They broke apart and looked back at him.

"Take your own advice Smallville," Lois retaliated. "You and Lana suck face in public all the time." Dean laughed.

"Hey, now Lois if he's offering…" He flashed Clark a wry smile. Clark rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Dean turned back to Lois.

"I'm hungry, you?" He said. She nodded. He sat up, pulling her with him.

"When are you not hungry, Dean?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"The first time I saw a dead body." He said. She laughed. He stood and walked into the kitchen, just in time to hear Martha scream from outside. Clark and Jonathon stood and bolted out of the door. Clark ran at a normal rate, the frustration obvious in his face that he couldn't run as fast as he could. Dean sprinted toward the barn, Sam close behind him, Jonathon not far behind him. Clark was the first to reach the barn. He bolted through the doors.

"Mom!" He yelled. Jonathon ran faster. Dean saw Clark helping his mother off of the ground when he got inside.

"Martha," Jonathon reached his wife and looked at her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I, I saw the little girl. She was, god she was so little Jonathon, and she looked so mad."

"Did she try and hurt you Mrs. Kent?" Sam asked. Martha shook her head.

"No, she just looked at me."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Lois asked.

"Where was she?" Sam asked, ignoring Lois.

"She was in the loft. By Clark's desk. She was there for a second then she was gone."

"Heloo?" Lois said. She grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him around. "What the hell is going on? What little girl? Is she a missing person or what?" Dean looked at the ground. "What kind of a detective are you?" She yelled.

"Lois," He said. "If I told you what I really did for a living you wouldn't believe me." He said. She put her hand on her hip and gave him a skeptical look.

"Try me." Dean looked at Sam, who shook his head. Dean sighed.

"Alright. We're CIA." He lied.

"Try again," She said with a chuckle. "You guys are too young to be in the CIA. Trust me I know every aspect of the government. When your Dad's a colonel in the army you kind of have to know those things. Now tell me the truth." She said. Dean looked at Sam again. He shook his head and shrugged. Dean took a deep breath. Clark, Jonathon and Martha seemed to be waiting for the result of the conversation.

"You really wanna know?" He asked. She nodded. "Sam and I, we hunt ghosts." She laughed. He expected that.

"Okay, now you're being silly," Lois said. "Seriously, tell the truth," Dean glanced at the ground, then looked back at her. Her smile faded. "You're not serious?" She said. Dean remained silent. "So you're insane too." Dean expected that as well.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said quietly.

"You're both crazy," She said, backing out the door. "And I'm gonna call someone to make sure you get the help you need." Martha's eyes grew.

"Lois," She said. "If you want proof they aren't lying, turn around." Lois turned, Dean looked up. Clark winced and backed away from the blonde little girl. She was staring at them, no anger in her eyes. She looked lost, and scared. Dean took a step forward; Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm seeing what she wants." He walked toward her again once Sam dropped his hand. He gently pushed Lois behind him once he reached her. He gave her a reassuring smile, even though she wasn't looking at him. He turned back to the girl and took another cautious step. She shrunk back, gripping the battered teddy bear in her arms.

"It's alright," Dean said, holding his arms up. "I won't hurt you."

"You did before." She said quietly, her bottom lip quivering.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You just scared us," He said, taking another step forward. She stayed where she was this time. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Lizzie," She said. Sam's eyes lit with recognition. "Who are you?" Dean smiled gently.

"My name's Dean. What are you doing here Lizzie?" She looked around.

"I'm lookin' for my mommy. Have you seen her? She told me to stay in the house but I saw the raining rocks and I went to go find her. Daddy was at work, and I was all by myself. I was runnin to a cornfield when I saw a rock falling right at me and…" She stopped, her brows creased, like she was thinking. "I un know what happened after that." She said. Dean nodded.

"So all you wanna do is find your mom?" He asked. Lizzie sniffed, tears filling her eyes and falling down her dirty face.

"I un care if I'm in trouble, I just wanna go home." She cried. Dean nodded and knelt down in front of her.

"Lizzie," He said quietly. "Can you show me where you were when you saw the rock?" She flickered in and out for a moment, then nodded. She walked past Dean, past everyone. Dean followed her, making sure Clark was alright when he fell back against the wall and winced. Lizzie walked past the garden, past the open fields and through a good deal of the cornfield. Dean was aware that everyone was behind him, but he was trying to make sure Lizzie didn't blink out and disappear. They were near the edge when she stopped. She spun around and looked at Dean.

"I was right there." She said. Dean looked down at the spot she had pointed to. It was a hole, well more of a crater, about twenty yards from where they stood. Dean looked back up, a question on his lips, but Lizzie was gone.

He turned and gestured for Sam to follow him. Clark was starting to breathe regularly again, and Lois' expression still hadn't changed from its stunned posture.

They reached the crater. There were bits and pieces of rock there, some bigger than others, and a few feet from the edge, was a scorched teddy bear.

"You think her bones are under here?" Dean asked, picking up the teddy bear. Sam shook his head.

"No, cleanup crews would have found her," Sam bent down and picked up a piece of charred blue fabric, the same color of Lizzie's dress. "I don't think there was anything left." Dean shook his head and looked down at the bear.

"Then I guess this is what she's hanging onto," He said. "Should we burn it?"

"I don't think that'll work," Sam said. "There was a whole family that went missing in the meteor shower. Elizabeth Brooks, her mother Heather, and her father Thomas. Lizzie was last seen at her house, before she took off, Heather was seen on that highway, and Thomas was working construction on the Luthor's castle. They declared her father and mother dead, even though the bodies were never found. And Lizzie stayed missing. I was gonna tell you that this morning."

"So, we gotta find the other two remains and get them together I assume?" Dean asked.

"That'd be the humane thing to do. And her mother's killing people." Sam said.

"But the dad's haunting Egghead, can't we just let this go for a little longer?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Buzz kill."

"Hey!" Lois yelled. They turned. "You better get your ass over here and tell me what the hell's going on!" Dean sighed.

"I'll talk to her, then we go excavating okay?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Alright," Lois said angrily. "I wanna know how you did that, right now."

"I didn't do anything Lois," Dean said. "I told you we hunted ghosts. Just because you're having a hard time believing it doesn't make it not real."

"So, Smallville's house is haunted by a little girl. That's why you're here?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"And there's another ghost at the Luthor Mansion and another on that road where everyone keeps dying." He said.

"So…You're an actual Ghostbuster?" She asked. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, except I look a lot better than Bill Murray."

--The secret's out! Tell me what you think!!--


	13. The Ever Popular Conclusion

13

**The Ever Popular Conclusion**

"We have to go to Richie Bitch's house again?" Dean whined. "Sam I'm not his favorite person, you saw that earlier."

"What other choice do we have?" Sam said. "If we're careful he'll never see us." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, he probably has mines in his back yard." He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Lois giggled.

"Dean, are you pouting?" She asked. Dean smirked.

"Maybe…" He said. She laughed again. "So how are we gonna pinpoint where Daddy-Dearest was?" He asked.

"My friend Chloe's in town. She came in last night from Metropolis and she's a lot better with a computer than your brother." Clark said. At that moment a red Volkswagen Bug pulled up in the driveway.

"Uh, Clark, has she been briefed on everything?" Sam asked. Clark nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "She knows." The door opened, a blonde head bobbing on the other side of it. The door closed and Chloe walked toward them, smiling at Clark. She looked at Dean with a mixed expression, curiosity and anger.

"Chloe," Clark said. "This is Sam and Dean." She smiled at Sam and shook his hand.

"Chloe Sullivan," She said. "Nice to meet you," She turned to Dean, her smile faltering for a moment. "Nice to meet you to Ja, Dean." She said. Dean smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too Chloe." He said. She nodded curtly and turned back to Clark.

"Where can I set up Clark?" She asked. Clark turned and walked into the house. He gestured to the kitchen table. Chloe set her bag down and pulled out an orange laptop. Her hands moved swiftly over the equipment at lightning speed, and in less than thirty seconds it was fully booted up. Her fingers flew across the keys, her eyes darting back and forth over the screen.

"No one else would by any chance have another computer would they?" She asked hopefully. Sam pulled his laptop over from the other side of the table and turned it on. Chloe grinned at him. "You're a lifesaver. Multitasking is a lot better when you have more than one screen." Sam smiled back at her.

"Any time." He said. Chloe blushed and turned back to the screen.

"I just might have to take you up on that sometime." Dean giggled. Lois put her hand on her hip. Clark's face clearly read, "why me?"

"Alright," Chloe said. "If I look up the records of who was working when for Luthorcorp at the mansion on that day, I should be able to find out where he was. Or is, or, whatever." Her fingers were still zooming away and a few seconds later she smiled and pushed her screen toward the rest of them.

"Thomas Brooks was working on the south side of the mansion while it was under construction. And that was where he was last seen."

"Did a meteor hit anywhere near there?" Clark asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, about a hundred yards away from the work site," She looked around at them. "Wait, you think the ghosts, I can't believe I said that, are meteor infected?"

"We're pretty sure." Dean said. Lois looked at her watch and gasped.

"Crap! I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago!" She grabbed her keys off the table and took off for the door. "Bye Dean! By Chlo!" She hollered back.

"Bye Lois." Clark grumbled. Chloe chuckled.

"Can you see if there were any meteors around the field next to Route 8?" Sam asked, staring at the screen over her shoulder. She blushed again and sent her fingers to work.

"Um…" She said. "Bingo, Heather Brooks was said to have been headed east when she disappeared on the road." She said. Sam smiled at her.

"You're the lifesaver Chloe." He said.

"So, Dean," Chloe said. "Have you seen Lana lately?" Dean sighed.

"Okay, I deserved that. But…Look I was trying to protect Lana and Clark both, that's why I acted the way I did." He said. Chloe's brows furrowed.

"Clark, is he full of it?"

"No." Clark said.

"I beg to differ." Sam muttered. Dean glared at him.

"Well, if Clark believes you I guess I do," She said. "Although I have to wonder, did you seriously get in a fight in the three days you've been here?"

"You didn't tell her?" Dean said to Clark.

"I didn't think it would come up." He said.

"Yeah, my face is covered in bruises and you didn't think it would come up. With Miss Reporter here? I don't think so."

"Aw, you remembered." Chloe said, batting her eyelashes mockingly. Dean scowled at her.

"Back on topic," Sam said firmly. "We need to look around at Lex's first."

"Why don't we look for Heather's first?" Dean suggested. "I mean, who's in a real rush to see our Shiny Topped Asshole?"

"Dean, you aren't scared to go after Lex are you?" Sam asked. Dean crossed his arms.

"You ever say somethin' like that again and I'll kill you Sammy," He growled. "No, I'm not scared of It, I just don't wanna be the Hoffa of hunters okay?"

"We'll be more careful this time," Clark assured. "And no matter what happens, no one's staying behind so the other two can get away alright?"

"Yes _Mom_." Dean mocked.

"Can we just go please?" Sam said. Dean and Clark headed for the door, still bickering back and forth. Sam followed with a sigh.

"Bye Sam," Chloe said. Sam turned and smiled at her. She slid a piece of paper across the table. "Just in case I'm not here when you get back." She winked. Sam took the paper, blushing and continued to follow Dean and Clark out the door.

"Bye Chloe." He looked down at the E-mail address in his hand and smiled again.

* * *

"A watch? You seriously think we can get rid of this ghost through a watch?" Clark asked, incredulous.

"Hey, we got rid of a ghost by smashing a mirror," Dean defended. "Considering that a watch is pretty solid."

"So a teddy bear, and a watch are going to be enough to summon this ghost?" Clark asked.

"Should be," Sam said. "If all Heather wants is her family then yeah, this should work."

"Why would she be killing people? Wasn't she, ya know, a good person when she was alive?"

"She's mad," Dean said. "She can't find her daughter or her husband and she wants them back. I mean, seventeen years of built up anger, you'd start taking it out on civilians too."

Clark shook his head.

"I still don't like the idea." He said.

"And that's what makes you a better person than me." Dean said with a smirk. Clark rolled his eyes. Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, next to the field from which the crime scene tape had been removed.

Three doors opened and closed with squeaks from the hinges. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed the lighter fluid, salt and matches.

"Ready for the fun part Clark?" Dean asked.

"I guess. I still don't get the salt thing." He said. Dean sighed.

"Rookies."

They walked into the field, looking around for any indication of a ghost. They saw nothing. Dean held out the teddy bear.

"Heather!" He bellowed. "I found your daughter! Come on out and see." Still nothing.

"Maybe we should-" Clark began.

"No," Sam interrupted. "Look." She was about a hundred yards away, fire in her eyes, a snarl on her face.

"You hurt my baby!" She shrieked. Dean shook his head.

"No, Heather I found her!" He defended. He set the bear down on the ground and backed up. Sam put the watch next to it. Heather blinked in and out and disappeared entirely.

"Well that was a waste of time." Clark said.

"Wait for it." Sam said.

She was in front of them now, seething.

"You hurt her didn't you?!" She screamed. Dean shook his head.

"No, Heather we brought her here. To see you, okay?" Sam said gently.

"LIAR!"

"Heather turn around!" Dean bellowed. She turned. Lizzie was standing behind her, smiling at her mother.

"Mommy!" She squealed happily. Heather smiled.

"Lizzie, come here baby." She said warmly. All the hate vanished from her face. Lizzie ran into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. She pulled away from her a moment later, still smiling.

"Mommy, I found Daddy too!" She turned and pointed. Heather stood and ran toward her husband, who was smiling. He hugged her, then lifted his daughter in the other arm.

"I found you," Heather said, tears on her face. "I finally found you." Sam poured the lighter fluid and the salt on the bear and watch, which were next to a tarnished wedding ring. He lit the match and dropped it. They disappeared without a fuss.

"Well, that's done." Dean said.

"Seems pretty simple." Clark said.

"Hah," Dean said. "I wish. This one was easy. You never know about the next one."

"Then I guess I'll leave the ghost hunting to you two." He said.

"Damn straight you will," Dean said. "Last thing we need is to have to come back here and save your ass from a werewolf or something."

"Hey, this is Smallville." He said with a shrug. Dean laughed.

"Trust me dude, I know."

* * *

Lex Luthor sat in his office, fuming. Winchester was near his house again and he had slipped right through his fingers. If he ever got a hold of him again he'd make sure he'd not be able to walk away from him alive. He should have killed the nobody when he first set eyes on him, he knew that now. But was it such a bad thing that revenge was sweeter when you tasted it longer?

"Well son," Lionel said, chuckling. "It seems you can't even keep an idiot in your custody for more than twenty four hours."

"I thought you'd be interested in the information all the same." Lex said through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Lex, I was very intrigued when I found out 'Jason' had decided to come back. But I was disappointed when I learned you let him get away."

"You honestly think I just let him waltz out of here?" Lex bellowed. "I don't really know what happened. One second there was a security breach, the next I'm picking myself off the ground and he's gone."

"Too bad," Lionel said. "I would have like to talk to him."

"Why? So you can do the same thing I was?"

"No, I want to know how he survived that cliff to be perfectly honest." He walked over to Lex's desk, looking amused. He picked up the book lying there and gave Lex an inquisitive look.

"I thought your days of investigating Countess Thoreau were over son." He said.

"I heard from an informant that Winchester was here. It was bait. I knew if he got into my house he'd pick it up."

"Clever," Lionel said, setting the book down. "But apparently not clever enough," He walked toward the door. "Next time you have a mess Lex, make sure you clean it up, hm?" And he left Lex feeling angrier than when he arrived. He made a promise then and there. If he ever saw Dean Winchester again, he would kill him. Slowly.

* * *

Dean kissed Lois once again.

"Sorry about the short notice leave." He said. She shrugged.

"Hey, neither one of us is real good with long term relationships, remember?" She grinned. Dean kissed her again. "I am gonna miss that though." She said. Dean shrugged.

"Hey, not everyone in the world can be as good of a kisser as me." He said. She giggled.

"Now you have an excellent point there." She said. He pressed his lips to hers…again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Can we go now?" Dean held up a finger.

"You better get out of here." Lois said. Dean smirked at her.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"You best pay a visit if you ever come back." She said firmly.

"Are you kidding?" Dean said. "You'd be my first stop." She smiled.

"Dean!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" He looked down at her. "'Bye Lois."

"I had a blast," She said. "'Bye Dean."

He kissed her one last time and walked over to his Impala, where Sam was talking to Chloe, ignoring the other people around them.

"Thanks for lettin' us stay here." He said.

"No problem." Jonathon said.

"You boys are welcome any time." She said. Dean grinned.

"Hey, if you're cookin' I'm in," He said. She laughed. "C'mon Sam." He said. Sam nodded and turned back to Chloe.

"Dean," Clark said. "I'm glad I actually got to know, uh, the real you." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, me too. If not you probably would have killed me." He said. Clark chuckled.

"Hey, just do me a favor." He said.

"Shoot."

"Promise me you won't ever come back to Smallville." He said. Dean grasped his hand.

"Deal."

**THE**

**END**

**--Terribly sorry but, that's all she wrote. I want to thank each and every person who decided to give this story a glance. I want to give extra thanks to those who gave feedback. It really does help. So, already got another one lined up : ) "Sam Winchester and the Seven Dean's" Get it? : ) So, God bless all of you and it's been a hell of a time!! Bye-bye.--**


End file.
